


Lazy Sunday

by teamwinchesterbros



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom!Ian, top!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Mickey wakes up, the sun hitting his blue eyes. He rubs them and looks over to Ian laying next to him. Awake. Reading. Mickey moans and moves closer to him, and places a kiss on his neck. 

Ian smiles. “Morning sleepy head”

"Mmm g’mornin," Mickey grins and climbs on top of Ian, straddling him. He grabs the book Ian is reading and places it on the nightstand near him. Ian smiles and shakes his head. Mickey leans in for a kiss on the lips. Ian grabs the back of Mickeys head and pushes him in closer. Eventually they pull away. Ian looks at Mickey and laughs

"Mmm I like when you wake up like this. You’re usually grumpy"

Mickey scowls briefly and then smiles slyly. “Yeah well,” he says moving his lips to Ian’s collarbone sucking and licking it, “today,” he continues moving up Ian’s neck “i’m horny” he whispers in Ian’s ear and kisses his neck again as Ian moves his head back giving Mickey more access. 

"Ha I can see that" Ian moans,feeling Mickey sucking his neck.

He moves his hands through Mickey’s jet black hair. He wraps his other arm around Mickey’s waist. Then pulls Mickey’s face up with his other hand, stopping Mickey from sucking his neck. He leans down to kiss Mickey’s soft lips. Mickey grabs the side of Ian’s face as they kiss, their tongues twisting with each other. Ian’s hands move down Mickey’s back and he grabs him and flips him over. Ian now straddling Mickey kisses him down his neck and his bare chest, his shirt  gone from sleeping without one. He pulls away quickly looking at Mickey.

"So what do you want to do? Want me to get those Ben Wa Beads" Ian asks about to get up. Mickey stops him. 

"Naw. No. I want to do something else." Ian moves off of Mickey looking at him, interested. Mickey slides off the bed and moves behind Ian. "Take your pants off" he whisperers behind his ear. 

"Mmm yes, sir." Ian answers. 

Mickey licks his lips as he watches Ian undress. When he finishes Ian stares up at Mickey. Mickey moves closer to the back of Ian.

"Get on your knees. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Gallagher"

Ian smiles as he gets back on the bed on his knees. Mickey undresses himself and grabs the lube, moving towards Ian on the bed. He traces his fingers down Ian’s back and towards his ass. He bends his faces down and glides his tongue up Ian, from his asscrack to his lower back. Ian lets out a soft moan, causing Mickey to grin. He grabs the lube and moistens his fingers with it, spreading it on his dick in an up and down motion. 

"You ready?" Mickey asks Ian, who nods as his hands wrap around the bed post.

Mickey moistens his fingers again as he spreads Ian’s ass cheeks. He slides his fingers in. First one, then after asking Ian slides in a second and then a third. He hears Ian’s moans as he adds each finger. He fingers Ian’s hole  a bit, stretching it out and then pulls his finger out. He puts his other hand to the back of Ian’s head as he readies himself. Mickey spreads Ians ass cheeks again with his finger and slides his dick into the redhead. Ian gasps out as he feels Mickey enter him and Mickey moves his hand to Ian’s hips and he starts rocking his own hips against the taller man’s ass. 

He starts of with a slow steady pace, thrusting gently inside Ian. He then quickens it slightly.

"Ahh fuck Mickey." Ian breathlessly says. "Faster".

Mickey quickens his pace more but still making it steady. Smiling at each grunt the redhead makes. After a little bit his is grip on Ian hips tighten as he goes faster, erratic now, thrusting deep inside him. 

"Shit..mick…fuck.." Ian lets out. Mickey wraps his arm around Ian’s waist pulling him closer as Mickey fucks him deeper, their bodies banding against the headboard of the bed. Both men moaning and grunting as their bodies get closer to climax. 

"I"m gonna c- I"m gonna" 

"me too me too.. fuck"

Mickey gives one last thrust inside his lover as he cums and feels Ian relax in his grip as he does too. Mickey pulls out and Ian’s grip on the bed post loosens and he steadies himself on the bed. 

"Fuck that was good" he breathlessly lets out. Mickey laughs moving to sit by Ian kissing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah it was." He kisses Ian’s back and says  after a short pause, "Now we can get the beads"


End file.
